The present invention relates to printable greeting card constructions, methods of forming printed cards, and methods of making printable card constructions.
Greeting cards printed using today's desktop printers and personal computers are popular products for conveying information and self-expression. Presently, to create a half-fold card requires printing the desired indicia for the outer panels in one pass through the printer and then reloading and printing the interior panels in a second pass therethrough. Unfortunately, this multi-step procedure is tedious and can lead to spoilage of sheets if the sheets are loaded in the improper orientation for the second pass. Although quarter-fold cards with their second fold do not suffer from this problem, the resulting card is only half as large. Thus, the quarter-fold cards are clearly smaller than common, preprinted greeting cards, and are undesirable for most uses.